Paralysed
by Marblez
Summary: Cedric didn't die, he was paralysed in his legs. How will he cope? How will he live? And what does Charlie Weasley have to do with the cute Hufflepuff Champion? SLASH I added a prologue so the updates not a third chapter but a first? Making sense?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own yeh blabbi-bladdi-blah. I did once say I'd never write one of these but after seeing how cute Cedric is in the movie I couldn't just let him die...**Just saw the movie and decided to add a prologue to this story. **

**SPOLER WARNING!Don't read if you haven't seen the film yet! **

Paralysed

Prologue.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

"No!" Harry moved before he could think and jumped in the way of the deadly spell. He felt it hit him, felt it burn as it passed through him. Dimly he registered Cedric crying out and crumbling to the floor as the spell hit him.

"Very clever boy, but not clever enough," the thing that was Voldemort sneered, "Get on with it Wormtail!"

"Yes master," Wormtail lowered the thing into the bubbling cauldron before turning to Harry, a grin on his ugly face as the statue came alive and trapped him. "Bone of the father, taken unknowingly. Flesh of the servant, willingly given. And blood of the enemy, forcibly taken!"

Harry screamed as the knife tore through his skin and then before his eyes Voldemort returned, in all his grotesque glory.

"Give me your arm Wormtail, no, your other one," voldemort ordered and Harry was forced to watch him summon his followers and...have a go at them? That was something Harry hadn't expected to see, he had however been expecting Lucius Malfoy who smirked at him. "Pick up your wand boy, you know how to dual I hope, Bumbledore should have tought you. First we bow," Voldemort laughed as he proceeded to force harry into a dual.

And then a both shocking and amazing thing happend, their wands connected and there were his parents, not real people, more like ghosts.

"You must go Harry, take your friend and go," his father told him, "We can linger only a while after the connection is broken, go."

"Go my son, you are ready," his mother whispered and with a cry Harry obeyed, running to Cedric's boy, throwing his arm over him.

_"Accio Cup!" _The TriWizard Cup flew to his hand and he felt the strange familiar feeling as the portkey began to work, and the feel of Cedric's heartbeat beneath his hand...

A/N There we go...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yeh blabbi-bladdi-blah. I did once say I'd never write one of these but after seeing how cute Cedric is in the movie I couldn't just let him die...**Just saw the movie and decided to add a prologue to this story. **

**SPOLER WARNING!Don't read if you haven't seen the film yet! **

Paralysed

Chapter One.

_Very lucky to be alive. _That was the phrase that Cedric heard the most these days. He'd be dead and bueried now if Harry hadn't jumped infront of him, taking the curse for him. Of course Harry lived lived up to his name of The-Boy-Who-Lived and...lived. The spell had passed through the younger boy but the killing part of it had been drained away, meaning that went it hit Cedric he was knocked unconscious...but he wasn't dead.

"Very lucky my arse," Cedric grumbled, throwing his book onto the floor. He was paralyised, from his mid-thighs down, a horrible side effect opf the curse passing through Harry. "What fucking use is a paralysed wizard?" He was also getting rather sick of visitors of which he had a long string of, even Krum of all people had been to visit him. And yet somehow he still felt all alone.

"Mr Weasley, I haven't see you in here since you were in school! What can I help you with?" Madame Pomfrey said as the door opened. Cedric looked over to see a red headed man grinning broadly at the medi-witch, his hand pressing a towel to his forearm.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey, it has been a while since I was last in here, I was 17 then, now I'm 22. I did actually get sent here by my companions to get this seen to, one of the Dragon's cut me while were were getting it ready for transportation to Romania," He said holding the arm out. His smile was so captivating that Cedric found himself smiling too, his first real smile in an age.

"Oh dear that does look nasty. Take a seat on the bed next to Cedric and I'll be right there," Madame Pomfrey said rushing into her office to get the necesary supplies.

"So your the other Hogwarts Champion, Charlie Weasley, pleased to meet you," the man said happily, sitting on the bed by Cedric after picking up the book, "Did you drop this?"

"Oh yeah, thanks. I'm Cedric Diggory and it's nice to meet you too," Cedric said stiffly, taking the book and holding it to his chest. The red headed man was unfairly beautiful with his curtained red hair, his broad smile and the dozens upon dozens of freckles he had.

"I heard what happened to you from Harry, he's a friend of the family. So how're you feeling?" Charlie asked kindly, and wheras Cedric would snap at anyone else that said this he couldn't snap at Charlie, he was just too cute.

"Oh I'm better than I was, all things considered. Can't feel my legs obviously and it's a pain when I need the loo," Cedric said quietly, smiling when Charlie laughed kindly.

"Yeah I bet it must be. But hey just think if you build up those arm muscles not only will you look great and have all the...girls chasing after you you'll be able to move yourself around," Charile told him seriously. "I've got a friend who was paralysed when a Dragon knocked him aside so  
I know about these things...ish." Cedric smiled at him.

"Let's see this cut Mr Weasley," Madame Pomfrey had returned carrying a potion, a bandage and some cream. Charlie held out his amr, flinching with pain. Cedric's eyes widened at the large and obviously painful cut. "This'll hurt Mr Weasley."

"Like it doesn't already," Charlie laughed before flinching as Madame Pomfrey spread the cream over the cut.

"This'll scar," Madam Pomfrey saif as she tied the bandage. "Now drink to potion to speed the healing, the creams just to stop infection."

"Just another one to add to my collection," Charlie said with a smile, gulping down the potion with a wince. "Oh that stuffs disgusting." He shuddered. "It was nice tlaking to you Cedric, maybe we can keep in contact and I can tell you some of the stuff my paralysed friend did to build the strength in his arms," Charlie shook Cedric's hand gently before he left to hospital wing.

"Who was that?" Cedric asked.

"Charlie? He was one of the Dragon Keepers they brought over from Romania with the Dragon's. His broter are the notorious twins and Ron, Harry Potter's best friend," Madame Pomfrey said, checking Cedric's legs quickly. "He was best Gryffindor seeker since James Potter, well until Harry came along."

"I remember hearing about the 'best seeker ever' when I was a first year, didn't know it was him though, they were all too big and scary to pay attention to," Cedric laughed.

"Right well, you need your rest young man, I'm working on an excersize program for you so that by the end of the holidays you'll be getting around on your own. Until then however you must rest."

"Yes Madame Pomfrey."

2 Monthes Later,

He swung his legs back and forth easily, supporting his entire wait on his arms. His arms strength had grown greatly in the 2 monthes he'd been training, he was at a point now where he only needed help getting in and out of bed.

"I think, Mr Diggory, that you will be ready to go home by the end of the month. You have made amazing progress," Madame Pomfrey commented as she and Dumbledore watched the boy, both with small smiles on their faces.

"Really? That's great! I can't wait to get home!" Cedric said happily, lowering himself into his wheelchair easily, a thing that had become second nature to him now. "Maybe I can even start looking into what job's I can do now." Cedric looked so happy at the idea.

"That'd be a good idea, you can do many jobs you know, you're chair's no limitation," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Cool, thanks Professor," Cedric said happily, wheeling himself easily out of the room. He went down the corridor at a reasonable speed and into the hospitol wing. When he got to his bed which always had the curtains drawn around it to make it seem like his own room, he found a letter waiting for him.

_Dear Cedric,_

_ How've yah been mate? I'm in hospital at the moment so I can write a bit more, one of the Dragon's set fire to my top so my back is one big burn. It'll be a dead sexy scar...not. Hey I had this brilliant idea while they were covering my back in burn cream, why don't you come out here and visit me? I can show you round and stuff and we can hang out. I reckon a change of scenery will do you good. Write back when you can and I really hope you can come. _

_Love Charlie._

_(P.S It's really boring in hospital isn't it?)_

"Go to Romania? Hmm that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Go home first for a while and then go to Romania, maybe even stay out there for a while. Yes I think I will go, I will," Cedric mused, a smile on his face. "Oh better tell Charlie and my parents first before I make too many plans."

A/N There we go, first chapter done. Want more?


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yeh blabbi-bladdi-blah. I did once say I'd never write one of these but after seeing how cute Cedric is in the movie I couldn't just let him die...**Just saw the movie and decided to add a prologue to this story. **

**SPOLER WARNING!Don't read if you haven't seen the film yet! **

Paralysed

Chapter Two.

Muggles were so stupid, so very stupid. He'd had to travel to Romania by muggle plane and they'd treated him like a little child and all because of his wheel chair. They'd insisted on helping him (infront of all the other passangers) into a chair, and now were awkwardly getting him back into his wheelchair.

"Do you need any other help sir? I could puch you down to the terminal if you want," the air hostess said kindly to him, crouching down beside him.

"No thank you," Cedric said stiffly, starting to wheel away from her.

"Ok sir, goodbye."

He struggled down the ramp, his arms already starting to cramp from being unused on the plane. He found the baggage terminal and waited for his bags to come through, all the while trying to figure out how he would get them down.

"Do yah need some help mate?" an American tourist in a brightly coloured shirt and shorts.

"Um, yeah, could you get my bags down...oh there they are," Cedric pointed to his suitcase and bag. The man got them down easily. "Thank you."

"Glad to help mate, hope you have a good holiday."

He was tryin to figure out a way to carry both of his things whenh e saw a familiar flash of red hair weaving through the ground infront of him. Charlie.

"Hey Cedric, I'll get those for you. You can wheel yourself," Charlie said with a smile picking the bag and suitcase. Cedric laughed and he he followed the unfairly cute red head through the airport to his car. "Now, can you get in or do I need to lift you in?"

"Um, well, I could if my arms weren't cramped from not being used for 6 hours on the plane so and lift would be good," Cedric admitted. He hated having to rely on other people for anything, it made him feel like such a littel baby. Charlie nodded, putting the case and bag in the boot before he came round.

"Ready?" Charlie asked and once Cedric nodded he lifted the younger man up easily before depositing him on the seat. "I believe you can do up your own seat belt," Charlie said teasingly while he folded up the wheel chair into it's compact form.

"Yes, that I can do myself," Cedric laughed cheerfully, it was very nice to have someone who didn't bother him, treat him like a baby or fuss over him too much. It was very nice indeed.

"This'll be your room while your with me here. I'm in the next one down so if you need anything at night just call out and I'll come help," Charlie said cheerfully as he put Cedric's things on the bed. "Want help unpacking or can I go and start dinner?"

"I'll manage, but I'll need help on the hanging up side. What are we having for dinner?" Cedric asked, opening his suitcase.

"Sweet And Sour Chicken," Charlie smiled, "My speciality."

"And by some strange coincidence my favourite," Cedric laughed, "Go cook, I'll be fine." Charlie smiled and did as he was told.

Later that evening Cedric was struggling to lift himself up onto the bed. The dinner had been wonderful and the two men had talked the whole time, discovering things about each other. He'd realised Charlie was a very strong man and so Cedric felt it even more important for him to seem strong to Charlie, therefore he was determined not to ask help getting onto the bed.

"Cedric..." Charlie said from the doorway, frowning at the look of painful consentration on the younger mans face, "Do you want some help?"

"No, I can do this, I'm not helpless, I'm strong," Cedric growled out through his clenched teeth.

"I wouldn't think of you as helpless," Charlie said quietly, moving closer to the disabled man. "Infact I think the complete oposite."

"But I can't do what I want to, what you can do, what anyone can do," Cedric said sadly. The emotions he'd been hiding for so long were re-surfacing and all because he couldn't get into bed alone. "I can't do anything."

"Oh Cedric," Charlie finished his trip forewards and lifted Cedric into his arms, holding him close for a few seconds before laying him on the bed, "You can do so many things Cedric..."

"But I can't walk, I can't run, I can't dance, I can't fly, I can't be an Auror! My hopes and dreams are meaningless nothings now that I'm disabled," Cedric began to sob. Charlie sat beside him on the bed and pulled him into a hug, rocking him gently back and forth while rubbing his back."I want to be normal again."

"There is nothing abnormal about being disabled, wait until you meet Pete. He's in a wheelchair too, paralysed from the waist down. Hey think of you're situation like this, at least you can piss by yourself and have sex, poor Pete has no feeling down there," Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Really? So he can't...?" Cedric blushed.

"Nope, not without things like Viagra," Charlie smiled and wiped Cedric's cheeks who giggled. "At least you can...get it up so to say without help from drugs." Cedric snorted.

"Can I meet him?" Cedric asked quietly.

"Yes, I'd already planned to introduce you to him tomorrow. I think it'll do you good, he's managed a lot in his wheel chair. He'll undoubtably tell you about the time he tamed a dragon by himself in his chair," Charlie said with a smile. Cedric's eyes widened. "Now I'll leave you alone to get changed. Sweet dreams Cedric, I'll wake you in the morning and help you back into your chair. Good night."

"Hello fellow wheelchair user!" the man that called out to Cedric was nothing like what the Hufflepuff had expected. From hearing about Pete from Charlie he expected a tough man, a cool man. But the best way to describe Pete was a Geek. Big glasses, slightly greasy hair and weird clothes.

"Hi," Cedric said, waving slightly. "You're not quite what I expected after what Charlie said..."

"Ah yes well I usually wear slightly more casual clothes but I'm meeting the boss today so geeked up I am," Pete said cheerfully wheeling himself over.

"Oh, cool," Cedric said quietly. Pete and Charlie laughed before they started to talk quietly together.

"He's a cute one," Pete murmered.

"That he is, I've got to wait though, don't want him to run away from me," Charlie said, watching as Cedric gazed wonderingly at the dragons in their pens. "He's feeling quite down at the moments now, worried about what he can do with his life now. Could you have a word with him?"

"Sure can, would love to," Pete laughed and wheeled himself over to Cedric and easily struck up conversation with the younger man. "So, you got a girlfriend?"

"Yes...well I did but we broke up and I'm more inclined towards men, I'm Bi," Cedric explained nervously. "But then again who's going to want a cripple?"

"Lots of people, I've had tons of girls and guys after me since my accident and the sex is just as good as it was before," Pete said blatantly. Cedric stared at him, his eyes wide. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about how different sex will be now."

"Oooooooook."

"Sorry if I'm a bit foreward kid, thats just how I am," Pete laughed. "You're Charlie's a good one in bed."

"Pardon?" Cedric looked shocked and...excited.

"Never mind, I'll let you find out. Now while your here why don't you spend some time with me, see how I go about my job?" Pete suggested.

"Sure, that'd be great," Cedric said sincerely.

A/N Thank you to whoever reviewed telling me about my stupid spelling mistakes, I have now re posted the first chapter. I don't actually have a spell checker so I apologise for any more mistakes that have slipped by my checks.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own yeh blabbi-bladdi-blah. I did once say I'd never write one of these but after seeing how cute Cedric is in the movie I couldn't just let him die...**Just saw the movie and decided to add a prologue to this story. **

**SPOLER WARNING!Don't read if you haven't seen the film yet! **

Paralysed

Chapter Three.

Cedric was having one of his bad days. Charlie had soon discovered that Cedric had good days and bad days, on good days he was pain free and happy, on bad days his legs felt like they were in a permanent cramp (it was the only thing he ever felt in his legs, no other feelings, just cramp.)

"I've got to go to work, are you sure you'll be alright?" Charlie asked worriedly as he adjusted the pillows behind Cedric's head and the covers pulled up to the younger boys waist.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Cedric said with a wince. He smiled up at Charlie and held his wand up. "If I need anything I can just use magic to get it."

"Ok, I'll be back at three ok?" Charlie asked worriedly, reminding himself of his mum when she was leaving the kids at home.

"Yes, go or you'll be late," Cedric laughed, only slightly wincing from pain. "See you later." Charlie nodded and before he could fuss further left. "Now would be a good time to catch up on my letters to everyone."

When Charlie arrived back that afternoon he found Cedric asleep and in the midst of what seemed to be a particularly nasty nightmare. He dropped his things and shook the thrashing boy.

"No!" Cedric woke with a terrified scream and tried to grab Charlie's neck but luckily Charlie held him down.

"It's alright, it was a just a nightmare," Charlie whispered as Cedric began to sob pathetically. "It was just a nightmare, I'm here." Cedric clung to Charlie who began to rock him gently. "Was it about _him_ again?" Cedric nodded and Charlie sighed, he had hoped the nightmares about Voldemort would stop soon, obviously they wouldn't. He went to get up but Cedric became almost frantic, clutching at his shirt pathetically.

"Don't leave!" he sobbed.

"Ok, ok, I'll stay. Let's just get comfortable first shall we?" Charlie spoke as if he was talking to a child. He adjusted how he was sitting so that he could lie down with Cedric in his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Well then we'll just stay like this then until you feel better. How are your legs?" Charlie asked.

"Painful."

"I can get you some pain relief potion…"

"No! Stay!"

"Ok I'll stay." Charlie was slightly worried now, Cedric wasn't usually this bad after a nightmare. This must have been a really bad one. "You know you can always talk to me Cedric don't you?" Cedric nodded. "Good." They lay in silence.

"It was about **him**," Cedric mumbled quietly. "I was in the graveyard again but…you were there. He killed you…"

"Oh Cedric it was only a dream, I am still here, he has not killed me," Charlie said quickly, kindly.

"He k-k-killed you and said it was my fault and then he said he'd kill everyone I knew and loved and only then would he kill me," Cedric was sobbing in earnest once more.

"Cedric that's not going to happen. I'm safe and I shall keep you safe," Charlie hissed, kissing Cedric's forehead tenderly. "It will be alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

A/N There we go, next update soon (I hope.)


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own yeh blabbi-bladdi-blah. I did once say I'd never write one of these but after seeing how cute Cedric is in the movie I couldn't just let him die...**Just saw the movie and decided to add a prologue to this story. **

**SPOLER WARNING!Don't read if you haven't seen the film yet! **

Paralysed

Chapter Four. 

"Why don't you make a move on him?" Pete asked as he and Cedric went for a wheel around the reserve. Cedric sighed.

"He doesn't even know I'm bisexual, or that I like him. How could he like me? Look at me! I'm so scrawny now…"

"Please remember who you're talking to Cedric," Pete said kindly.

"Sorry. I forgot, you know exactly how I feel," Cedric sighed and focused on wheeling himself along. Pete shook his head.

"Not exactly how you feel, I mean I'm not hunk like you are. But now I must insist that you stop looking down on yourself, being in a wheelchair does not make you any less desirable. Charlie likes you, yes in that way. I know he does," Pete said keeping up with Cedric and so was startled when Cedric stopped suddenly and turned his chair around to face him.

"How do you know? He just feels sorry for me," Cedric asked.

"He's told me how he feels," Pete informed the younger man who looked shocked. "Charlie always confides in me about everything and his latest confession was to fancying you and how he shouldn't because it would make you feel pressured."

"I wouldn't-"

"He thinks you would."

"So he likes me?"

"Yes, a lot." Cedric had a goofy smile plastered on his face and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"So do you think I should make a move on him?"

"Yes."

"Right. Um, well maybe I shouldn't…I mean…"

"Just go for it."

"Ok."

_Charlie, _

_We need you home, as soon as possible. Dumbledore's being slandered by the ministry and the reports about You-Know-Who are growing. Any reports you can gather about his abroad work would be helpful but remember, the Order of the Phoenix is a very secret order. _

_Your Father. _

Charlie sighed and put the letter on his desk. He's have to get time of work before he could go and sort it out with Cedric, whether or not he wanted to go with him. The man in question was in the kitchen preparing dinner for them.

"Ced? I've just had a letter from my dad. I'm needed back in England for a while. Do you wanna come too?" Charlie asked. Cedric looked up at him, he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask the red head about…well what he and Pete had talked about.

"Sure, I've got to go back sometime and face everybody," Cedric said, opening the over to check on the chicken and bacon pie cooking inside.

"Great, well I've got to get time off work but we should be leaving some time this week ok?" Charlie asked.

"That's fine, dinner'll be ready in about 10 minutes ok?" Cedric asked. Charlie nodded and smiled at Cedric, maybe when they were back in England he'd have the courage to ask Cedric to go out with him.

A/N There we go. Will they ever ask each other out? He he…


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own yeh blabbi-bladdi-blah. I did once say I'd never write one of these but after seeing how cute Cedric is in the movie I couldn't just let him die...

Paralysed

A/N This chapter and onwards are set in Harry's 6th year but may not follow all of the book ok? Oh and Sirius isn't dead. Sorry.

Chapter Five. 

_Dear Mr Diggory, _

_This is an invitation from me and the other Hogwarts Professors for you to return this September and re-take your seventh year. We believe you deserve the qualifications you would have gotten; we'd also like to give you another chance at you Apparation test. Please write back and inform me of your answer. _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Charlie finished reading the letter Cedric had received at the breakfast table and beamed at him, handing the letter back.

"That's great Ced, you're going to accept right?" Charlie asked. The pair had been living in the old Black house for a week now, Cedric deciding to stay with Charlie rather than returning home.

"I don't know…what if everyone pity's me? What if they laugh at me? I'm not who I was, they'll point and whisper behind my back. I don't think I can handle that," Cedric said, his voice hoarse as he fought with himself not to cry.

"They won't Cedric," Charlie said, moving around the table to he could kneel next to Cedric's wheel chair. "If anything they will respect you, look how far you've come Cedric. You can do almost everything I can, some things even better." Cedric nodded sadly. "Would-would it make you feel better if I accepted the job as Care of Magical Creatures teacher I've been offered? Hagrid's decided he prefers being Game Keeper after all not that I blame him."

"Yes that would make me feel better about Charlie, to know there is someone there can talk to, someone who will understand what I can do."

Platform 9 and ¾ was as busy as it had ever been when Charlie pushed Cedric's wheelchair along towards the train easily while said young man was holding his duffel bag on his lap, his trunk being with Charlie's. His gaze was lowered as he avoided eye contact with the students and parents that they passed, still nervous and unsure about re-doing his 7th year at Hogwarts. Charlie quickly levitated the chair into the train to get Cedric away from the stares and the whispers before together they began searching for a compartment, a task that proved much more difficult than it usually would have.

"Hey Charlie!" someone called out from inside a compartment as they were about the pass it, the door flung open by another red haired young man. Charlie's youngest brother Ron. "Want to join us?"

"That alright Cedric?" Charlie asked quietly just as the train began to pull out of the station. Cedric nodded and Charlie easily manoeuvred the chair into the compartment, Ron took Cedric's bag with a smile and stuffed it up on the rack.

"I'll move onto the seat then the chair can go up on the rack," Cedric said calmly, lifting himself up by his arms he easily swung himself onto the seat and watched as Charlie folded the wheelchair up and put that up with the bag.

"So how are you Cedric?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Can't complain," Cedric smiled slightly as Charlie sat down beside him, he wouldn't be going to the teachers compartment, he's promised to stay with Cedric. "What about you? You're in you're sixth year now?"

"Same, last year was a little exciting though," Harry said with a wry grin.

"So I heard, I was just upset that I could not go with them and help them but I would have been more of a hindrance than a help," Cedric smiled at them and Hermione's heart fluttered slightly, the 19 year old was still as handsome as ever. To distract herself from him and her un-appropriate thoughts she picked up this years potions book (which Harry still did not have) and began to read from where she had left off earlier.

"She's studying already! Why?" Ron asked quietly, earning a quick glare from their female friend. The journey continued and the group talked of school, what happened last year, Quidditch, Romania, anything that they could think of to talk about that wasn't to do with Cedric's disability.

"Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley dear?" the kindly old lady had arrived with her overflowing trolley of sweets and candies. Ron jumped up immediately and ordered all he could with the money in his pocket while Harry moved slower.

"Cedric, catch!" Cedric looked up at Harry's warning and caught the chocolate bar just before it hit his face. "Eat up." Cedric smiled at him shyly and started to pull to foil off, watching as Harry dangled a liquorish wand in front of Hermione's face which she took, smiled quickly at him and then began to eat and read at the same time. "Don't let good Chocolate go to waste Cedric."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Harry," Cedric said before taking a large bit, humming in pleasure, "I haven't had chocolate in so long. It's as good as I remember."

"Well it is chocolate," Ron said simply, his mouth full of his own sweets, "Now what do you think the Cannon's chances are this year?"

"Minimal."

A/N I'm starting again cos I've got the DVD! WOOOOOO! I love all the extra's don't you?


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own yeh blabbi-bladdi-blah. I did once say I'd never write one of these but after seeing how cute Cedric is in the movie I couldn't just let him die...

Paralysed

A/N Someone said Harry would be in his fifth year, no he wouldn't. The way I tried and obviously failed to explain it was that a year had passed while Cedric recovered and adjusted to his new life in Romania and doing work in England for the Order, not only a few months so Harry and co are in their sixth year. Basically I did just skip the fifth book but everything happened reasonably the same except of course Cedric and Charlie were with the Order and Sirius didn't die. Ok, hope that explains it better than it did last time.

Chapter Six.

Charlie sat at the teachers desk feeling rather awkward, it had been a long time since he was at Hogwarts but what he could remember of it was from the students point of view, not the teachers. He smiled at Cedric as the wheelchair clad Hufflepuff looked at him nervously.

"So Charlie, how does it feel to be back?" Minerva asked as they ate.

"Strange, I'm used to being sat down there," Charlie laughed slightly putting another piece of chicken on his plate. "Ah well, it's been a while since then anyway. I'll just have to get used to being up here." He watched while Cedric talked awkwardly to the other people in his year, all of who were obviously asking questions he didn't particularly want to answer.

The feast continued quickly and the Prefects led the first years away before the rest of the school rushed out except for Cedric who didn't move until there was nearly no one left. Charlie walked down from the teacher's table over to him.

"You alright?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to get crushed in all those students. Now I need to find my private room," Cedric smiled up at him, almost sadly. "I get a special one."

"Ah but that means I can come and visit you and we can chat without your friends over hearing," Charlie said, ever cheerful. Cedric smiled at him and pointed to the back of his chair.

"Then you'd better push or you won't know where it is," he said as he pulled out a little slip of paper with directions on it. "Third floor, hmmm I guess that stair climbing spells going to come in handy then."

"Please keeps your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all time," Charlie said in his ear bringing a laugh from Cedric for the first time that night. They continued to joke about things like that as he pushed the chair out of the hall and up the stairs which luckily didn't move.

"Now it's the second corridor on the right, third door on the left," Cedric read from the paper. Charlie nodded and turned down the correct corridor, stopping by the door. "As you turn the key say password." Cedric read aloud before trying to pull the key out of his pocket.

"Want some help?" Charlie asked calmly.

"Um, well…" Cedric mumbled, embarrassed greatly. Charlie nodded slightly before he easily lifted Cedric up so that his legs hung uselessly down and he was able to reach into his pocket for the key. Charlie returned him to the chair. "Thanks."

"No problem, may I suggest keeping it in your bag?" Charlie asked with a smile. Cedric nodded and put the key in the lock, checking the paper for the password.

"Dragons," that brought a smile to Charlie face as he pushed the wheelchair through the now open door. Then he stopped.

"Ok this isn't fair, my teachers quarters aren't as nice as this!" He complained loudly. Cedric spun his chair round easily to see if he was being serious which he was. Cedric's room was nearly twice a big with a double bed in the centre of the far wall, a table with some chairs for visitors, a door which obviously led to a private bathroom, a book case and a wardrobe. "No I'm not kidding, I have a single bed, a small table and no on suite. I have to use the teachers bathroom at the end of the hall."

"Well if you ever need to feel free to come and use my bathroom," Cedric said with a laugh as he wheeled himself around the room, "Everything's so spread out so that I can get past easily. And look, handrails wherever I might need to pull myself up. Dumbledore's really gone all out for me."

"Well you do deserve it, look's like you won't be needing any help at all," Charlie said happily, knowing Cedric would be very grateful and proud about this fact. Cedric wheeled himself over to the wardrobe and opened it easily.

"My stuff's been un-packed already, how helpful," he said happily wheeling himself back to Charlie. Cedric had started to feel more and more for Charlie over the past few weeks and didn't want him to leave just yet, maybe he'd get up the courage to at least ask him what his feelings about gay's were. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Sure, want me to come round and we can go down to breakfast together?" Charlie asked cheerfully. Cedric's smiled broadened. "Well then see you in the morning." It was a spur of the moment thing to do but he did it anyway, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Cedric's lips, short but sweet. "Goodnight."

Cedric sat still long after Charlie left, the only movement he made to bring a hand up to his lips.

A/N This update has been looooong in coming. Now I need your help, suggestions please? I have only a few left and they won't last long.


End file.
